


This is my family (One-Shot Collection)

by pameytilla



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Gen, Peter-centric, Team Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pameytilla/pseuds/pameytilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Peter-Centric one-shots in AU setting where all the Avengers are all friends and like a family.</p><p>T'challa and  Scott are Avengers because I wanted them to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Spiderman. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Peter swung into his room in Avengers Tower. It was still dark out, but Peter knew he wouln't go back to sleep for a while; the adrensline was still pumping through his veins. He was lucky tonight, he only had a few cuts, no point in going to the med-bay.

Throwing his mask onto the floor and changing into his worn-down jeans and baggy shirt and old blue hoodie. Peter's comfort clothes. Tony hated that he was so stubborn, that he wouldn't let Tony buy him a new wardrobe, but Peter liked his clothes, his way and his style, thanks. Grabbing his sketch-book and pencils from ontop of his book-shelf he headed towards the comunal living area.

He sat down on the sleek, but comfy sofa and pressed his back against the armrest. Pulling his legs closer to his chest but not too close Peter balanced the sketch book against them and began to draw.  
Peter had always been good at art. He just never told anyone. But, he needed to design a new pair of web-shooters. His old ones were, well old. He refused to let Tony help him with them but they desperatly needed an upgrade. Tony would add unececary buttons and functions. And they were web-shooters. Not repulsors or water or acid shooters. 

He was happy with the design after about seven or eight re-dos and past about 4:30. So he crept back into his room to begin work on his project.


	2. Cooking Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is cooking with Clint and Peter, who are 'helping'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers or Spiderman.

Clint was pelting Sam with pieces of chopped up veggitables, when Peter got back from school. He shrugged of his backpack and dumped it next to the sofa.   
"Hello, Mr Parker. Sir and Captain Rodgers are out on a mission while Miss Romanov, Dr. Banner and King T'Challa are visiting Thor in Asgaurd."  
"Oh. Thanks, FRIDAY." Peter said awkwardly. It was hard not being awkward when talking to a dissembodied AI. 

Peter crossed over to the kitchen where he was hit by small chuncks of onion. Followed by Clint's recognisable laugh. Extending his hand and making the familiar motion with his fingers. Peter webbed Clint's hand to the cabbinet door. And Sam shot him a greatful look. Which turned to an annoyed one when Peter started flicking chuncks of diced up carrot at Clint.

Sam rolled his eyes. He was prepared for this, Peter and Clint had petty fights like this sometimes so he prepared extra chopped up stuff. Because Clint and Peter were such kids.


End file.
